Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a detector configuration and in particular to a new and useful CCD Si detector configuration with a semiconductor sensibilizator.
Some of the areas in which detector configurations with charge-coupled read-out are employed are sensory analysis, picture recording and space exploration among others. It is desirable that these charge coupled devices, also called CCDs, are laid out for as wide a spectral range as possible and permit as large a picture element number as possible. Large picture element numbers are achieved by the use of monolithic integrated detector configurations. Such monolithic integrated CCD detector configurations on a Si-substrate are already used in a multitude of ways (see, for example, German Patent 24 02 654).
The Si-CCD detector configurations, however, have the disadvantage that their spectral range extends only to approximately 1 .mu.m and thus only a small segment of the infrared (IR) spectrum is detected. IR-detectors, which are sensitive to radiation having as upper limit wave length .lambda.=1.6 .mu.m are produced from the semiconductor materials Si and Ge. Si-Ge detectors without CCD readout are known from the publication by S. Luryi et al, IEEE-Electron Devices 31, 1135 (1984).